


bandaid (:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅[̲̅:♡:]̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅)

by yunwoah



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Bandaid, Best Friends, Boyfriends?, Cute, Fluff, It’s whatever you want it to be, M/M, Mentions of Blood, is it romantic or platonic?, skateboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunwoah/pseuds/yunwoah
Summary: Langa’s got a booboo, but Reki came prepared...
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 13





	bandaid (:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅[̲̅:♡:]̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅)

“langa”

the boy’s eyes fluttered open. he squinted as the bright sun’s rays blinded him. the boy grunted as he felt sharp pains all over his body. there was a taste of something metallic in his mouth. 

“LANGA!” 

the owner of the voice was nearer this time— practically towering above him. he celebrated as the man covered the blinding sun with his frame, allowing himself to slowly creak open his eyes.

“langa... you’re hurt”

he could feel a familiar warmth on his cheek that raised so many questions. where am i? who’s calling my name? why does he sound sad... wait- how does he know my name?

Langa’s eyes burst open with realisation. his eyes met with the redhead holding him with a pained complexion. They were sitting on a skate board. oh yeah... that’s what we were doing. 

“LANGA! you’re awake!”, he squealed, pulling the icy blue-haired male into his tight embrace before he could even protest. 

“R-Reki...”, he exclaimed, eyes widened in shock. it took langa a moment or two to melt into the warm hug. he wrapped his arms around reki and leaned into his hold. 

langa’s heart was beating like crazy. there was no way reki couldn’t feel it, but it didn’t matter. he could feel loud, fastening thumps from reki’s chest too.

“langa wait- you’re hurt”

Reki pulled away, his fingers searching his pockets. he glanced up at langa who had a nasty cut just above his left cheekbone. he unwrapped a long forgotten, crumpled bandaid from his pocket and held it up into the air, “ta-da!”

His fingers tenderly grasped langa’s chin bringing him closer to the male. 

“Dammit langa, you gotta be more careful from now on. i thought i was bad when i first started but you— you’re worse!”, Reki nagged while placing the pink hello kitty bandaid on langa’s cheek, failing to notice its abnormal tint of red. He stroked the bandaid, trying to make it as smooth and effective as possible. 

Langa kept his mouth shut and relished the warmth of reki’s fingers grazing against his cheek.

Langa couldnt control the warmth travelling through his body. he was so grateful to have someone who cared so much for him... to have reki by his side. 

“thank you... reki”, Langa whispered. his surroundings blurred as he gazed into reki’s bright orbs. reki stared back at him, his was gaze so intense as if he was searching for something in langa’s eyes.

“it’s nothing”, he replied, beaming at langa and hopped onto his skateboard. langa’s fingers lingered on the bandaid where he could still feel the warmth of reki’s fingers. he smiled while running before jumping onto his skateboard.

“oi reki, wait up”, he shouted as the pair skated away from the skate park and into the reddish purple sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> oh oh let’s keep feelings~ i hope you enjoyed! have a great day and stay safe :D


End file.
